With A little Help
by MarcusHardy
Summary: Corey and the band need a way of getting lyrics, Corey has a big secret. Will a new arrival in Peaceville help him tell Laney how he feels, or will everything just get ruined? (Update every day and sometimes twice) (I don't own anything but my brain)
1. The Big Arrival

**Hey everyone this is my first story, I'll just start with one chapter, and if you like it, please say, and I'll write more, thanks.**

 _Chapter 1: The Big Arrival_

My Pov

As the plane flew into Peaceville airport I sigh and think to myself, -Marcus, you've come a long way to get here, please make this one count-

For any of you who haven't heard of me I'm Marcus Hardy, I'm 19, and I'm an actor and writer moving to Peaceville for college.

As the plane lands I check my paper one last time, "Room for rent, $500 a month, nice house, close to Peaceville open College" I have already made plans with the home owner Mr. Riffin about staying.

Corey's Pov 

-I'm so glad that Trina is finally moving in with Nick, and Dad says that we have a guy coming to rent, hopefully he's better than she was-

"Ring ring"

"Oh, hey Lanes, yeah that's right! Trina is finally gone! Hey are you coming to practice tomorrow? Yeah cool, see you then."

Just talking to Laney makes me smile, tomorrow is going to be a good day.

*The Next Day Transition*

My Pov

I taking a breath in anticipation as I walk up to the door of the house –My god I hope he's not creepy-

# knock knock knock #

"Hello?" a voice says from the other side of the door " who is it?"

"Hi, Mr. Riffin?" I reply "It's Marcus, I'm here about the room"

"Ah yes, bring in your stuff, I'll take you to your room"

 **That's it for the first chapter, if you liked it, please PM me, and I'll write more.**

 **Marcus Out**


	2. Introductions

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, I wasn't expecting anyone to read this yet, but thanks, that made my day! Anyway this is chapter two.**

 _Chapter two:Introductions_

My Pov

"Hey Mr. Riffin, thanks for the help. And thanks for letting me stay here"

"No, thats fine. My daughter has moved, and the house has been weirdly quiet without her so glad to have you here."

"I'm gonna finish packing my stuff up, and then go to sleep, jet lag is terrible"

"Okay, see you in the morning"

*Sleepy time Transition*

Corey's Pov

#knock knock#

The garage opens to reveal Kim, Kon and Laney

"Hey guys, ready to practise?"

"Yeah you know it!" Kin and Kon shout in unison.

So we get up on stage and start to jam I look back at Laney, -God she's beautiful, I wish I could just say something-

She looks up and for a split second makes eye contact, I quickly look away, blushing.

-Shit, she must think I'm a super creep-

*Super Creep Transition*

My Pov

I wake up to a low hum coming from downstairs -What that noise-  
"Ugh, my head"  
I slowly make my way downstairs to see what it is, I see a blue haired guy playing his guitar, he looks about my age, -wait, where do I recognise him from?- I look behind him to see a red headed girl, and two more guys all playing instruments, -oh my god, I know, how did I not make this connection, Riffin, Peaceville- "Grojband!" Corey the front man looks up, "Who are you?"

"Sorry, I haven't introduced myself yet, I'm staying at your place, my name is.."

"Marcus Hardy!" The red head bassist cuts me off, "My names Laney it's so cool to meet you, guys, Marcus has been in like a bunch of movies!"

"Oh and here I was trying to get away from fame" I say scratching the back of my neck

"Well Hi, I'm Corey Riffin, this is Laney Penn, Kin and Kon Kujira, welcome to my garage"

 **Well thats it for chapter two, so if you want more follow, and PM me**

 **Marcus Out**


	3. 2pt2 More Introductions

**Hey guys, thanks for sticking through this with me, I'll do my best to write this well!**

 **-Oh and Ilham, thanks for the review, and I'll try to make the next chapter longer.**

 _Chapter 2 pt 2:More Introductions_

Corey's Pov

We start to jam and after about ten minutes someone yells from the door "Grojband!" I look up to see a brown eyed brunette guy with an upward fringe, "who are you?"  
It turns out he's some movie star, I don't recognise him but Lanes sure does, apparently he's her favourite actor -jealousy, gah!-  
"Well Hi, I'm Corey Riffin, this is Laney Penn, Kin and Kon Kujira, welcome to my garage"  
He comes over and sits on the couch, "I love you guys!" Marcus blurts out,  
"you're one of my favourite bands"  
"Thanks, it's cool to think that we have an international fan base" Kin says  
We start talking and I mention that I haven't seen any of his movies, and he goes into list "Just some of his best"

•The Test  
•Asylum  
•Stuntmen -apparently he spent most of the time naked in that one-  
•Paintball  
•This thing inside me

-I don't think I'm gonna like this guy, Lanes has been staring at him for ten minutes-  
"And yeah, I met some great people doing those movies"  
"Hey guys" I say, "we should keep practising."  
"Mind if I hang here guys" Marcus asks -this guy is starting to bug me-

*pissed off Core transition*

My Pov

The whole time I talk, the girl, Laney I think, has been staring at Corey -obvious love interest is obvious-  
"And yeah, I met some great people doing those movies"  
"Hey guys" Corey says, "we should keep practising."  
"Mind if I hang here guys"

They get back up on stage and start jamming, wow their good. "Do you guys have any new songs that aren't instrumental?" I ask. Corey just stops, "well actually, no sorry" so they keep playing, -thats weird, they have so many good lyric songs-

We hang for the rest of the day, them playing music, me just laying on the couch listening, until about 6pm when they start to pack up, and Corey suggests that the band stays over night.  
"Hey thats a great idea" I exclaim "I could get a copy of one of my movies if you want"  
"Cool, that sounds good" Kon says "I liked stuntmen, it's got so much action in it!"  
-Good, I was meaning to watch that again-  
So I run upstairs to get it, I come back ten minutes later with the DVD, and Corey glares at me.  
-Hmm weird, I'll find out whats wrong later-

 **Well Guys, thats all for today, I'll try and update tomorrow, but if I don't you'll get two the next day.**  
 **As Always if you like it, Review, Favourite, and PM me with ideas**  
 **And if you don't like it, well then don't read the next chapter I guess :|**

 **Marcus Out!**


	4. Confrontations

**Hey Guys this is chapter 3, thanks for reviewing and following!**

 _Chapter 3: Confrontations_

Corey's Pov

6pm and we start packing up, I suggest that we should all stay here tonight. -I really don't want to have to be alone with Marcus, I'd probably end up knocking him out- And then of course Marcus suggests we watch one of his movies, so he goes to get Stuntmen. Everyone else starts talking excitedly about the movie, "Guys I'll grab some popcorn" they don't notice -Oh I see, now their more interested in him-

Marcus comes back down, I walk past him glaring as I go. -Thats right, steal all my friends, I see how it is-  
That guy is really getting on my nerves, I get the popcorn, and take the only seat left on the couch, right next to Lanes -This could get awkward-

*Awkwardness Transition*

My Pov

After watching the movie, Laney, Kin and Kon are already asleep, so I sneak quietly upstairs to have a shower, I'm just turning the water on, and I hear a knock at the door, "it's open" Corey opens the door, he doesn't look happy  
"Dude, I need you to stop being such a dick" He says quietly, but aggressively  
I'm really taken aback by this, and I'm about to reply when Corey stars again, he has tears in his eyes "Laney wouldn't stop staring at you the whole time you were talking!"  
"Oh!" -It's so clear now- "So the feeling is mutual between you two" I say  
"What?"  
"While you were playing, she kept looking at you, and then when she saw I was watching she blushed like crazy"  
"Wait really?" his eyes lit up at the thought of Laney liking him  
"yeah dude" I start to take off my shirt  
"Marcus, what the fuck, I'm in here!" Corey quickly looks away  
"Dude we just watched a movie where I jumped of a roof naked, get over it!" I laugh a bit, "Oh and when you are finished in here, shut the door on the way out"

*Naked dude transition*

Corey's Pov

I shut the door as I leave, -Laney likes me!- and I see Lanes walking towards me, towards the bathroom.  
"Bathroom free" she asks, "I want to brush my teeth"  
"Actually Marcus is in the shower"  
"Oh ok, I'll just go back downstairs"  
"Laney wait, the twins are downstairs, do you want to use my spare mattress?"  
"Thanks Core" She gives me a hug and goes to get her bag from downstairs.  
-My god, Dream come TRUE! Corey tell her already-

 **Thanks Guys, that's chapter 3, sorry it wasn't much longer, I will need to make pt two of this chapter, I'm too tired to update again today. I really like to see what you think, so thanks to those of you who have already left reviews, and to everyone else, please review, and PM me and follow this story for more Daily updates!**

 **Marcus out for now!**


	5. Filler

Has been Updated Now! go to next page!


	6. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, this chapter features some swearing and alcoholism, chapter five will have a brief rundown of what happens if swearing offends you. On a lighter note, Ilham good luck with finals, and I hope that you do well and that this chapter is what you expected.**

 _Chapter 4: Shattered hopes and broken dreams_

My Pov

I wake up in the morning to the smell of bacon -mmm who's cooking?-  
I quickly get out of bed and get dressed, making my way quickly into the kitchen, Corey is there making bacon and eggs, "Hey Core"  
"Hey dude, look I'm sorry that I haven't treated you nicely"  
"nah don't worry about it" I say "I completely understand, I mean she is pretty hot"  
We both laugh and talk for minute until Corey's phone rings  
"Yeah, hello, Trina! What okay, um yeah see you then"  
"What was that about?"  
"Uh" he says "My sister is coming back"  
"Oh, that's nice then" I say with a smile on my face  
"No dude, your room is her room"

*Where will I sleep transition*

Core's Pov

We sit and think about what Marcus is going to do, when the door opens and my crying sister is standing on the other side, looking so so sad.

"Baby bruv bruv" she sobs, and runs quickly in for a hug  
"Hey Trina, what's wrong?" I am actually really worried, even after all she did when I was 13  
"NICK BROKE UP WITH ME" and she bursts into tears, she cries into my shoulder  
"Well fuck him, you don't need him, he's just a douchebag" I pat her on the back  
"Yeah I don't! You're right" she sobs a bit more, "I'm too good for him!"  
Marcus brings her a cup filled with what I think is a screwdriver "Here, don't cry"  
"Thanks Corey's friend" she says  
Marcus offers to take her upstairs, so he goes up, and comes back down with his bags.  
"I'll stay down here tonight, oh and where's Laney?"  
"It's okay" I reply "she left when I got up"  
"Do you have her address? Text her to say I'm going round"  
"What for?"  
"Oh no reason" Marcus says mysteriously

*Mystery Transition*

Laney's Pov (Thought I'd try something new)

#Bing# -Hey text from Core- "Marcus is going to your house but he didn't say why"  
-Hmm k-  
There's a knock at the door  
"It's open" I say and Marcus walks in "Hey Marcus, what's up?"  
"Look you're a girl, I need to ask you about girl things" he says, looking flustered  
"Okay, shoot"  
"If a guy was going to ask you out, how would you want them to do it?"  
"Oh, that kind of question, but I thought you'd know" I question  
"I've never had a relationship with a girl" he sighs, looking down

 **Dun dun duuuuun, That's it for this chapter, It ended up going to two pages on my computer, so I hope it's long enough to keep you happy until tomorrow, but as always, remember to please favourite and review, Ilham good luck with finals. Marcus Out!**


	7. Update on lack of updates

Okay guys (and girls), I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while, my friend's dad sadly passed away recently, I am very close to his family and it was extremely sad time both for them and myself, I flew out to England for the funeral and have been in no state to write anything. On a lighter not there is another OC being added in a coming chapter, her name is Aria and she is coming very soon. I will get an update to you tomorrow and I am sorry to have not updated, thought I should just say what I have been doing this past week and a bit.

Until tomorrow Marcus.


End file.
